


Bats Bite Cranes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Scarecrow winced the minute Batman's punch knocked him down. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Lock-Up, Fear of Victory, The Worry Men, etc.





	Bats Bite Cranes

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Scarecrow winced the minute Batman's punch knocked him down. He scowled. Batman prevented him from using fear toxins near others. Another reason for the Scarecrow's scowl? The Mad Hatter had to do something very important within the home they shared. He could have controlled the minds of people. Ordered them to attack enemies. 

The Scarecrow ran home. Something worse? 

The Scarecrow scowled again when he attended the Mad Hatter's tea party. Elbows on the table. ''Alice in Wonderland again?!'' 

A wish for another battle near Batman. 

''Extra tea?''

The Scarecrow held a cup before the Mad Hatter poured tea. 

 

THE END


End file.
